


Drink Like The Gods

by snowshus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cocktail Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: drinks inspired by marvel cinematic universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Drink Like The Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



All in The Mind

A cocktail for those who aren't always in control. Made with a shot of plum wine (we all know how much Bucky likes plums), a shot juniper gin (a probably not very reliable website told me Loki is associated with juniper berries) blended with a scoop of green tea ice cream and a handful of ice for that winter frost feel.

Recipe:  
In a Blender  
1.75 oz Juniper Gin  
1.75 oz Plum Wine  
1 scoop Green Tea Ice Cream  
1 cup Ice  
Blend

Rabbit Gods

A Viking Sangria with all a Raccoon's favorite fruits. In a bowl or pitcher poor a bottle of Mead, add a cup of blackberry brandy, a cup of apple juice, add apple slices, pear slices, sliced banana, and sliced strawberries. Let sit over night so all the fruits absorb the alcohol and all the alcohol absorbs the fruit flavors. These relationships between two very different species take time to figure out, give them the whole night to get it right. Enjoy.

Recipe:  
In A Large Pitcher or Bowl  
1 Bottle of Mead  
1 cup Blackberry Brandy  
1 cup of Apple Juice  
Gently Mix  
Add*  
Apple Slices (1 large apple or 2 small apples)  
Pear Slices (1 large pear)  
Banana Slices (2 bananas)  
Stawberry Slices (5 Starwberries)

Refrigerate over night  
(Fruit amounts can be altered to taste and preference)


End file.
